


Yogscast Valentines- 2016

by MidnightCrumble



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mystery Lover, Roses, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the February month begins, Lewis discovers a romantic flower in his office, baffled, he leaves it until the next day.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A few valentines stories involving the Yogscast, in both Minecraftia and real life.


	2. A Rose a Day- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the February month begins, Lewis discovers a romantic flower in his office, baffled, he leaves it until the next day.

**Lewis' POV**

__

_It started off with a single red romantic flower._

__

_A rose._

_That was in my office, placed in a plain duck egg vase, sitting on my desk._

__

 

****

**February 1st.**

****

It was the start of February, the weather hadn't changed, it was still cold. As I neared Yogtowers, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. 10:27am. The day was still early as I pushed open the doors to the building. Walking towards the lift as I pushed the button, waiting for it for only seconds before the doors opened. Entering the lift and pressing the button for our floor. Pulling out my phone again, I messaged Duncan and Sjin.

'At the offices, you ready to record soon?'

After a few seconds I received a response from Sjin.

'Yeah, Dunc isn't here though. Think he's still at home, asleep.' 

Sighing I tapped on his contact and typed.

'Hey, wakey wakey! Time to get recording!' 

The lift doors opened, I walked out and into a very familiar corridor. I hadn't received a text back from Duncan so I headed towards my office, opening the door and stepping inside. As I did I threw my bag into the corner and hung up my jacket. My eyes glued to my phone as I scrolled through twitter, soon backing up and plonking down into my chair. Soon I un-glued my eyes and placed my phone on my desk and started up my computer, just as I did, a small red object caught my eye. 

__

_What was it?_

__

Looking over to my left, I saw a single red rose in a duck egg blue vase. 

_A r-rose?_

__

_W-what? My eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

__

_Why is there a rose in my office?_

__

Curiously, I reached my hand out and touched the rose, the petals were soft and a deep shade of red as they brushed against my fingers. It was real, but why was it in my office? I continued to question about the rose and the possibilities of why it was here, but found no answer, sighing I gave up and loaded up minecraft. 

 

****

**February 2nd.**

****

My mind was still confused over a rose being in my office from yesterday. It's still in my office. I didn't want to get rid of it, the rose actually looked rather nice sat on my desk. Smiling I entered my office, ready for another day of recording. Throwing my bag in the corner and my coat hanging on the door. As I turned around, the first thing I noticed was the duck egg blue vase and the single ro- 

__

_Wait._

__

_There's two roses._

__

Are my eyes deceiving me? I thought as I rubbed my eyes, when I stopped, there were still two roses. I shook it off and logged onto my computer.

 

****

**February 3rd.**

****

_It won't happen again. It won't happen again._ I thought, as I walked into my office. Instead of putting my bag down I looked straight to my desk. 

__

_Three roses._

__

_There were now three roses sitting in the duck egg blue vase. I stared at it, confused._

__

_Who is leaving roses in my office?!_

__

I thought as my bag went into it's usual corner, touching the soft delicate petals. I smiled before picking up the vase and heading towards the kitchen. When I got there, I lightly grabbed onto the stems, not wanting to crush them. I lifted them out of the vase and tilted the vase downwards, towards the sink, letting the water pour into the sink and down the drain. After I gently put the roses down onto the counter and filled the vase with cold water, putting the roses back in the vase after. I smiled before returning to my office, placing the vase back on my desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that the vase was duck egg blue? :3


	3. A Rose a Day- part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pattern seems to be forming, as Lewis receives more roses each day. Who is leaving them in his office?

**Lewis' POV**

**February 4th.**

Like the past three days, I entered my office and once again, found the duck egg blue vase on my desk. But now with four roses.

_I think there's a pattern going on, will there be five roses tomorrow?_

I thought, lightly chuckling as it most likely will happen. Sitting down in my chair, I loaded up hearthstone, playing a few games to pass the time. 

 

**February 5th.**

I arrived at the offices at mid-day, another rose was in the vase now. Duncan and Sjin wanted to record a few episodes of Druidz. Putting my headphones on my head, I called them both on skype.

"Hello?" I said, soon hearing Sjin's voice.

"Hey!" he called, sounding cheery.

"Your in a happy mood today Sjin" I said, joining the Druidz server.

"Yep! Only 9 days till Valentines~!" He replied, almost singing the last part.

I smiled sadly, the thought of being alone on that day sent a pang of sadness to my heart. Sighing quietly, I began looking through all of my chests, finding a certain material.

_Really need to sort these chests out.._

 

**February 6th.**

After recording a Garry's Mod and GTA V video, I headed to the kitchen, making myself a cup of tea. As the kettle boiled, I waited, sighing. The mystery of the roses still lingered in my mind, curious as to who is leaving me them. Speaking of the roses, I should change the water in the vase. Leaving the kitchen and walking into my office, I picked the vase up carefully and walked back to the kitchen. 

As I got there, the water in the kettle had boiled, so I put the vase down and poured the water into a mug. Adding milk and sugar, then stirring it. After I threw the spoon into the sink and took the roses out of the vase, laying all six down on the counter. Pouring the old water out and filling it up with fresh cold water. 

"Here's my drink, and here's yours" I mumbled, a smile appearing on my face. Picking up my mug of tea in one hand, and the vase in my other hand. Heading to my office.


	4. A Rose a Day- part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roses keep arriving, one by one, each new day.

**Lewis' POV**

**February 7th.**

_The seventh day, the seventh rose._

The small duck egg blue vase only contained seven roses but it was already filled to the brim with the red flowers.

_Might have to get another vase._

I thought, smiling, as I took a sip of my tea. It was the afternoon and I had no more recordings to do for today. Breathing a sigh of relief, I had actually finished all of my recordings without any hiccups. Smiling again, I loaded up Steam and played a some games for a few hours.

 

**February 8th.**

I arrived at the offices quite early today, needed to edit a few things. When I got in my office, the first thing I did was I counted the roses in the vase. 

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

_Four.._

_Five.._

_Six.._

_Seven.._

_Eig-_

_Seven? But where's the eighth?_

Confused, I dropped my bag and hung up my coat. Walking to the kitchen to make myself a warm drink. 

_I must have counted them wrong.. There should be eight, it is the 8th of February._

I thought, after a few minutes, I left the kitchen with a mug in my left hand. Entering my office, I put my mug of tea next to the vase on my desk and counted the roses again. 

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

_Four.._

_Five.._

_Six.._

_Seven.._

_Eight.._

_Th-there's eight now. Did I mis-count them?_

Shrugging it off, I sat down and took out one of the roses from the vase, supposedly the eighth rose. Twirling the rose stem in my fingers, as I gazed at the flower.

"Where were you hiding then?" I asked, smirking.


	5. A Rose a Day- part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The days keep passing by, and the roses keep coming. Who's the rose giver?

**Lewis' POV**

**February 9th.**

Me, Duncan and Sjin have been recording Druidz for at least an hour now. I was building the oil tanks in oil town while the other two were talking about some random stuff. I was focused on what I was doing that I didn't even notice when Sjin asked me something.

"Leeewwiss~?" He sang.

"Huh? What Sjin?" I said, placing some blocks down.

"Do you have any roses~?" Sjin asked, very cheerfully. 

Just as Sjin asked me that, I looked over to the vase of roses on my desk.

_Roses in game or roses in real life?_

I thought, smirking. 

 

**February 10th.**

There were now ten roses in the vase. I still question of who is giving me roses each day, and why, roses are quite expensive. I thought as I leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a sip of my drink. After a few seconds, Turps walked in.

"Hey Lewis" He said, opening the fridge.

"Hello" I replied, thinking if I should ask him about the roses.

"Turps?" 

"Yep?" He said, closing the fridge.

"Do you know who's leaving roses in my office?" I questioned, sipping my drink.

"Roses?" Turps asked, confused. I nodded.

"No, I don't. Sorry mate" He said, a small smile on his face before he left the kitchen. 

_Who could it be?_

 

**??? POV**

**February 11th.**

I left my flat at nine in the morning, a smile on my face as I walked to the nearest florists. I had visited the florists, ten times over ten days, and now it was gonna be eleven. My plan was coming along nicely, he doesn't know who's leaving him the roses, and I think it's driving him crazy. Opening the door to the flower shop, a bell ringing as it opened, I stepped inside and picked up a single red rose. Before taking it to the counter to pay for it, I noticed a red glassed vase which was curved. Walking over to it, I picked it up, inspecting it before taking it over to the counter. Waiting a few seconds before a lady walked behind the counter, a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello" She said, in a friendly way.

"Hi" I replied.

"Just these two then?" She asked, checking the price of the vase and the rose. I nodded and handed her a £20 note. She took it and gave me my change. 

"I recognise you" She said, thinking before saying.

"Ah yes, you came here everyday since the 1st of February. You have bought 10 roses from us!" She said, smiling.

"Who's the special someone?" I smiled before replying.

"A friend, he doesn't know who's giving him roses, I have given one to him everyday since the beginning of February" 

"That's sweet!" She started. "He's a lucky guy, will you tell him that you've been the one giving him the flowers?" She asked, curiously.

I picked up the vase that was in a bag and the rose which was wrapped up.

"I will, soon" I replied walking out of the shop, a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vase: http://www.chennaigiftsflowers.com/images/Coimbatore-gifts-3.jpg


	6. A Rose a Day- part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its valentines day and Lewis finally finds out who was leaving him the roses.

**Lewis' POV**

**February 12th.**

It was a rainy day today, after leaving my apartment, I went to my car to drive to Yogtowers. However, after several minutes of attempting the start the car up, it decided to not to co-operate. Forcing me to walk to work. Soon I was stepping into the building, shaking my head in an attempt to rid of the water that drenched my hair, before running a hand through it. As I did, I walked over to the life and pressed the button, waiting patiently. Soon the lift door opened as I stepped inside, pressing another button. While the life went up, I pulled my phone out and used it as a mirror. Hair messy and soaked.

_Great.._

Using my fingers as a comb, I combed through my hair, attempting to style it to its usual quiff. Once satisfied, I smiled before putting my phone back in my pocket. The lift doors soon opening as I walked out and into a familiar corridor, heading to my office. Grasping the cold handle, before opening it. The first thing I saw was the roses and the duck egg bl-

_Oh, there's another vase._

I thought, as I inspected it. It was a bright red colour which stained the glass vase. 

_It looked rather nice._

After looking at it for several seconds, I counted the roses.

_Twelve roses._

Smiling, appreciating the new vase as I logged onto my computer.

 

**February 13th.**

Simon was visiting the offices today, him and I were going to record a special valentines video. Loading up minecraft, I waited for Simon and after 5 minutes, Simon's minecraft character HoneyDew appeared. 

"Simon? You there buddy?" I asked, speaking into my headset.

"I'm here!" he said, moving his character around. 

I chuckled lightly before asking "You ready to go?"

Simon made his character nod his head and punch the air.

We recorded the special video for over an hour, we were talking about random things. I lost track of what he was saying, the roses still confused me. 

_Who was leaving them?_

"Simon?" I said.

"Yeah?" 

"Something has been on my mind, for several days now" I started, glancing over to the flowers. "It's these roses".

"Roses?" He questioned.

"Yeah, someone has gotten me them since the first of the month, I don't know who is". I replied, sighing.

"How strange, someone must like likes youu~" Simon said, singing the last part. 

Chuckling, I shook my head, despite Simon unable to see. "I doubt that Simon".

 

**??? POV**

**February 14th.**

_Today was officially valentine's day._

_Today was the day that I finally tell **him.** _

_After 14 days._

_14 roses and 2 vases._

_I will tell **him.**_

After buying the fourteenth rose from the florists, I started walking to Yogtowers. It was nice weather today, a nice day for this special day.Eventually, I arrived at the building and headed to the lift, stepping inside. Soon, I was walking through the corridor, the rose lightly gripped in my hand as it swayed to each side when I walked. A smile on my face. I knew how I was going to tell him, instead of going to my office, I went to his. 

_Phew._

_He hasn't arrived yet._

Opening the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, I sat down in his chair. Swivelling around on his seat as I waited. Another smile appeared on my face as I saw the vase and the thirteen roses that filled it. I'm glad he kept them.

_Waiting.._

_Waiting.._

_Waiting.._

Pulling my phone out, I checked the time, still quite early in the morning. Putting my phone back in my pocket, I twirled the rose in my hand, admiring its beauty. 

Its amazing how a simple red flower can bring love to people.

Smiling at that thought, I head a voice outside the door.

_Lewis._

Taking a deep breath, the door opened, the rose going behind my back.

"Kim?"

 

**Lewis' POV**

Opening my office door, I saw that my seat was occupied. 

"Kim?" 

"H-hi" she stuttered, a small smile on her face.

"What are y-?" I started before Kim stood up and pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"It was.. Me" Confused, I was about to say something before Kim pulled something from behind her back. 

_A rose._

_As soon as I saw it, realization hit me._

_It was her._

"You.. The roses" I started, unsure of what to say. She smiled and nodded, before inserting the rose in with the others. After she did, her finger left my lip and her hands held mine, a blush appearing on her face. 

_It was **Kim** all along._

_**Kim** , gave me the roses._

_**Kim..** _

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Kim spoke my name.

"Lewis... I-I need to tell you something" She spoke quietly, looking at our connected hands. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say.

"Lewis I-" I cut her off as my fingers went under her chin, lifting her head up, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes, a smile on my face.

"I l-love you too Kim". I quietly said, feeling my cheeks become warm. She smiled again as she went on her tip-toes, pushing her lips to mine, our hands still connected as I kissed back. 

_The moment was perfect, lips-locked with Kim. ___

___I guess I won't be alone today._ _ _

__

__**_It started off with a single red romantic flower. ___** _ _

__**_A rose._ ** _ _

__**_That was in my office, placed in a plain duck egg vase, sitting on my desk._ ** _ _


End file.
